


Why can’t I find someone?

by jhengchie



Series: 89line triplets and their families [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Super Junior
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can’t I find someone?<br/>JooHyuk with Soonhoon, jongyu(implied), Henwook, Myunggyu(implied) and Eunhae (slight VerChan)<br/><i>Jooheon is getting envious of his friends, because really, those two are practically married while he’s a sixteen year old with absolutely no love life at all.</i><br/>Sort of Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632890">Over My Dead Body</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can’t I find someone?

**Author's Note:**

> I am really into SVT and MonstaX nowadays and my poor Jooheon doesn’t have a pair. I am not at all familiar with Monsta X but there is this vid of Minhyuk playing with a sleeping Jooheon and bam… that’ll be my OTP even if it is a rare pare of sorts.

Jooheon groaned as he looked at his best friends staring at each other with love filled gazes and those wide smiles that he wondered if he’ll ever find the same fate with a partner; and he doesn’t even care if it’ll be a girl or a boy.

 

“Could you please be a little bit considerate to your best friend?” Jooheon groaned and the two looked at him confused at his outburst.

 

“Are you somehow Jealous?” Hoshi asked and Jooheon nodded, making the two laugh. “you are actually human.” Hoshi remarked and Jooheon threw a napkin towards the friend.

 

“Come on, you guys received the talk already and my parents are like, who cares, you don’t need it anytime soon! And I am entering High school in spring!” Jooheon remarked and the two chuckled.

 

“Yeah, reminded me of the talk, though that was a one sided talk and we didn’t need the additional information.” Woozi commented.

 

“Good thing Jjong appa and uncle Myung wasn’t there.” Hoshi pointed out.

 

“Oh great, more lovey dovey.” Jooheon groaned and grabbed his burger to chew on.

 

“You coming to uncle Henry’s office later?” Hoshi asked and Jooheon nodded.

 

“Why? You want to audition?” Jooheon asked.

 

“Nah, I’m actually just gonna ask when will the famous choreographers D&E works for his company.” Hoshi said and Jooheon nodded.

 

‘oh, uncle Donghae and Uncle Eunhyuk? Sure, let me ask dad. He’s been blabbering about it for so long.” Jooheon said as Woozi handed him some sheet music. “You are a genius!” Jooheon exclaimed as he took the music.

 

“Nah, probably got it from Appa Gyu though.” Woozi said and Jooheon nodded as he kept the music sheets.

 

“Got me wondering, Uncle Jjong is the composer but Woozi got the passion for it?” Jooheon asked and Woozi looked at him with a wicked smile. “Don’t tell me you did that to gain favors?!” Jooheon said and Woozi nodded. “Oh my god why are you not living together? You two are beyond married.” Jooheon exclaimed and whined as he remembered his non-existent love life.

 

\-----

 

Jooheon showed his company pass to the reception and got the go signal to enter the company. His father has retired from active performance but is now working as a producer for idols of his company. Jonghyun joined in as a full time composer for the company as well as soon as Hoshi started middle school while Myungsoo became the resident photographer for the company, while Sunggyu and Jinki had investments or endorsements with some of the idols making the company a sort of extension of their family. Ryeowook has retired teaching pre-school when Jooheon turned 12, opting to support Henry and do either keyboard arrangements or back vocals for his husband, and when some idols need it, a vocal trainer because he is the most patient teacher an idol could ask for. It is really cool circle and although Jonghyun and Myungsoo are still arguing about a lot of things including their sons, it is great overall.

 

_Until he bumped into a blonde with the most gorgeous smile._

 

“I’m sorry.” The boy extended a hand and helped Jooheon up.

 

“It’s cool.” Jooheon said. ‘Hey, you a trainee?” Jooheon asked and the blonde shook his head.

 

“nah, not yet but I would really like to be one. Then I kinda got lost.” The blonde answered. “I’m Minhyuk by the way.” The blonde extended a hand and Jooheon shook it.

 

“Jooheon. My dad works here so I’m pretty familiar with the place.” Jooheon replied and led them towards the elevator.

 

“Cool! You do know that legendary Henry sunbae-nim works here. He is my idol, and he is soooooo talented and he is married to the cutest pianist in the world! It’s like the most perfect couple ever!” Minhyuk exclaimed, a bit talkative but it entertained Jooheon. “I bet his son would be the cutest hamster ever!” Minhyuk said and Jooheon chuckled because this kid does not have the slightest idea that he is the _cutest hamster_.

 

“My dad may have worked with him at one point of his life.” Jooheon replied which was not a lie per se.

 

“wow, that’s really cool. I really wanted an autographed CD from Henry sunbae-nim but he retired from active performance already.” Minhyuk pouted and Jooheon actually felt bad about it.

 

“too bad.” Jooheon remarked as the elevator opened and they both hopped in. “Where are you heading?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk told him that he was supposed to meet someone at the conference room and Jooheon pressed the 3rd floor then 6th floor. “There’s a receptionist in this floor so you can ask her about your companion. I’m gonna need to meet my father so I gotta leave.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk thanked him for his help.

 

Jooheon was smiling when he got to his father’s office and he met two familiar faces. “Uncle Hae! Uncle Hyuk!” Jooheon greeted and the two men immediately hugged the teen who they missed, being copped up in Japan and L.A. for the past ten years choreographing for big shot artists.

 

“Oh my god you are so much like Henry, your eyes are as small as his.” Donghae remarked and Jooheon smiled at him.

 

“I haven’t seen you since you were five!” Eunhyuk said.

 

“Wow, you gonna work here now?” Jooheon asked and the two nodded.

 

“gonna work out choreo for Beast and Red Velvet.” Eunhyuk answered.

 

“I have this friend who is really good in dancing and he’s a big fan of you two so if you could dance with him, he’ll die happy.” Jooheon remarked.

 

“Oh, what’s his name? Jinki’s been begging me to meet his son for so long.” Donghae remarked.

 

“Soonyoung but he’s been called Hoshi since he’s in diapers.” Jooheon answered.

 

“We’ll make some time. Gonna fetch my baby, he’s probably bored to death by now.” Donghae announced and they bid goodbye.

 

 

Henry turned to his son and extended a hand to which Jooheon handed him Woozi’s work. “Talented friend you have.” Henry remarked and Jooheon smiled at him.

 

“Hey dad, do you have a spare CD?” Jooheon asked and Henry raised a brow. “I met a friend earlier who happened to be your fan but you know you don’t make albums now.’ Jooheon said and Henry pulled out a CD from one of his shelfs and signed it.

 

“I know where you are going and I can’t believe my son is actually liking someone.” Henry said and Jooheon blushed.

 

“I am not liking someone, it’s just a friend.” Jooheon defended but Henry knew how this breakdowns to.

 

“You’ll meet EunHae’s sons this weekend, they’ll be coming over for dinner.”  Henry remarked.

 

“oh? But why are you calling them collectively?” Jooheon asked and Henry laughed.

 

“those two are stuck on each other since forever and their names are long” Henry explained.

 

“Are you done yet? I need Appa’s cooking now.” Jooheon whined and Henry laughed, Ryeowook makes the meanest food ever.

 

\----

 

“Minhyuk!” Donghae called and the blonde appeared and waved back to his parents.

 

“Did you get Uncle Henry’s autograph?” Minhyuk asked and the two choreographers paled as they forgot to get Henry’s autograph. “Father!!!!” Minhyuk whined at the lost opportunity.

 

“Don’t be so sad, we’ll meet his family this weekend and Wookie will make the best meal ever!” Eunhyuk said.

 

“And We just met his son and he had grown up so cute like Henry, you’ll like him.” Donghae added and Minhyuk perked up.

 

“Really?” He asked and the two nodded.

 

 

\-----

 

“Jooheon, help me dear.” Ryeowook called out as he opened the oven door. The roast beef was heavy and Ryeowook needed a help bringing out of the oven and to the table.

 

Jooheon happily helped him and the beef was now resting on the countertop just as Ryeowook asked his son about the potential person he was liking.

 

“Henry told me about it.” Ryeowook said and Jooheon raised a brow.

 

“It was nothing, I just met him and he liked dad.” Jooheon explained. “And he was lost so I helped him.” Jooheon explained and Ryeowook smiled at him.

 

“Love at first sight?” Ryeowook asked and Jooheon shook his head.

 

“He’s much more in love with dad, if he could marry him, he’ll probably will.” Jooheon said and Ryeowook laughed.

 

“So you swing that way too?” Ryeowook asked and Jooheon raised a brow. “You’ve never been interested in girls and then here comes mystery boy.” Ryeowook said and Jooheon nodded.

 

“Well no one fancied me yet, which I actually made me question myself if I was asexual or something but I do get jealous of those two married rabbits.” Jooheon said, helping his father chop up some vegetables for the soup.

 

“oh you mean Soonyoung and Woozi?” Ryeowook asked and Jooheon nodded. “Oh, I don’t get Jonghyun and Myungsoo; they’d probably accepted their future son-in-laws but not each other.” They both laughed at that. “I hope when that time comes, you’ll find someone who will make you the happiest, just what Henry made me.” Ryeowook said and Jooheon smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, probably.” Jooheon replied.

 

They continued cooking for dinner and with just enough time to spare, they fixed themselves and Jooheon called out his cousin, Vernon who happened to be staying with them while studying in Korea while his parents stayed in Canada. They were all in the living as Henry welcomed the guests, the Lee family known for being dancers and choreographers. Eunhyuk and Donghae were with their two sons, and Jooheon’s eyes widened.

 

“Minhyuk?” Jooheon shouted.

 

“Jooheon?” Minhyuk exclaimed.

 

“Oh so you’re the cute hamster huh?” Eunhyuk teased as his son blushed.

 

“I think introductions are in order.” Henry laughed and introduced his son Jooheon and his nephew Vernon while Donghae introduced their sons Minhyuk and Chan.

 

“we just came back from Japan and we had a blast with the Arashi tour, they were popular back there. But you know, I miss Korea so much.” Donghae explained. “And Chan’s on his senior year in Junior high so I would really want him to set his roots and grow.” Donghae finished.

 

“Yeah? Vernon’s going to the same school as you enrolled Chan so he can help him adjust.” Ryeowook said and led them to the dinning room where the food was already set.

 

“So, you two had met?” Eunhyuk asked his son and Minhyuk nudged his father.

 

“I didn’t know you were Henry-sunbaenim’s son!” Minhyuk told Jooheon.

 

“So he was the one who wanted an autographed CD?” Henry asked and Jooheon nodded. “And please, uncle Henry would be better, don’t make me feel so old.” Henry laughed.

 

“Oh, yeah let me get it.” Jooheon dashed out of the room to get the CD and handed it to Minhyuk who had wide eyes and bright smile.

 

“Thank you!” Minhyuk replied and it made Jooheon smile.

 

“Okay, this kinda feels like dejavu!” Eunhyuk laughed and the other three adults were laughing as well while the teens were confused.

 

“Henry actually asked me out by giving me an autographed CD of David Foster, he is such a great pianist.” Ryeowook elaborated and both Vernon and Chan made sounds of understanding while the two elder teens blushed.

 

“So, are you dating someone Jooheon-ssi?” Donghae asked and Jooheon shook his head.

 

“Not at the moment. Maybe I will when I enter highschool.” Jooheon replied.

 

“Oh dear, tell me about it, he’s been whining about how married Hoshi hyung and Woozi hyung are.” Vernon commented and everyone laughed as Jooheon scowled at his cousin.

 

“Really, Minhyuk hyung’s that too. He’s like gushing over how Wonho-hyung and Kihyun hyung are married already.” Chan shared and Minhyuk blushed and scowled at his brother.

 

“Let’s finish dinner and then let’s all catch up okay?” Ryeowook said and they all happily ate the dinner.

 

‘you really are great at cooking Wookie.” Donghae remarked and he smiled.

 

“I have to keep Henry so I have to up my ante.” Ryeowook replied.

 

“Can you not flirt appa!?” Jooheon whined and everyone laughed.

 

\-----

 

Minhyuk was all smiles and it blinded Jooheon as they met by the crossing to go to their highschool. Minhyuk is in the same year as Jooheon and since it was convenient, he was enrolled in the same school. Jooheon and Minhyuk met Hoshi and Woozi on the way to school and Hoshi was acstatic to find out that Minhyuk was D&E’s son.

 

“Must be amazing! You can dance all you want!” Hoshi remarked and Minhyuk nodded.

 

“Yeah, our new house has a dance studio in the basement. You want to come over?” Minhyuk asked and Hoshi’s eyes lit up.

 

“I need to ask Appa first, he’s overprotective!” Hoshi remarked.

 

“No problem, need to ask my appa too. I’m sure he’ll invite your fathers as well.” Minhyuk laugh and Jooheon couldn’t help but laugh a how Minhyuk’s voice sounded like a choir of angels.

 

“Are you dating someone?” Woozi asked and Minhyuk shook his head.

 

“though I kind of like someone already.” Minhyuk said and Jooheon felt a pierce on his heart.

 

“Oh wow, you are going to go past our best friend who has a non existent love life.” Hoshi said and Jooheon scowled.

 

“I happen to like someone too!” Jooheon blurted out and he can see Minhyuk’s smile falter a bit.

 

“That’s great, why not ask them out and we meet at Trespass later?” Woozi suggested with an evil grin and the two nervously laughed but agreed..

 

“Are you setting them up?” Hoshi whispered to Woozi who nodded. “You’re evil!” Hoshi whispered but laughed.

 

“They are obvious and besides, wouldn’t you want your best friend to be happy?” Woozi asked and earned a peck on the cheek from Hoshi.

 

“Yah!” Jooheon scowled as Minhyuk blushed at how intimate the two are.

 

“you two are really married, reminded me of Kihyun and Wonho.” Minhyuk remarked. “They are my childhood friends back in Mokpo. They are pretty much an item since middle school.”

Minhyuk explained.

 

“Ow, these two are married since pre-school.” Jooheon replied and they both laughed.

 

“See.” Woozi said and Hoshi nodded.

 

It was almost last period and Minhyuk was nervous, he needed to ask the person he liked out to meet his friends at Trespass but how can he when that person already liked someone else? He glanced towards his right where Jooheon was glancing at the window where the Seoul skyline was turning orange. Minhyuk sighed as he faced the front, maybe he’ll just lie and tell them he liked someone in Mokpo, maybe his Shownu hyung can help him out although he knew that he was as straight as a flagpole and is already dating their senior Bora.

 

“hey Minhyuk.” Jooheon called and Minhyuk looked at Jooheon. “Why did you like my father?” Jooheon asked and Minhyuk smiled at him.

 

“Uncle Henry is talented and cute, plus did you know how he swooned uncle Wook?” He asked and Jooheon shrugged his shoulders. “Appa told me that Uncle wook is a really good pianist but he had lacked self confidence. Uncle Henry is a level 10 silver medallist in violin and for their final exam, they needed to perform a duet. He declined every offer from his classmates and ended up asking uncle wook to be his partner, and a David Foster CD as a bribe.” Minhyuk told him and Jooheon smiled. “Uncle Henry is just so cool when he performs and he is charming! He is just the perfect husband material.” Minhyuk sounded like a fan girl and it made Jooheon laugh.

 

“So you like a person just like dad?” jooheon asked and Minhyuk nodded. “Cool.” Jooheon said and then sighed.

 

Minhyuk felt that this was it, a moment to gather up his courage and confess to Jooheon, because even if he hated to admit it, he liked the tiny eyed hamster the moment they met. “Hey Jooheon, remember what I told you the first time we met?” Minhyuk asked and Jooheon frowned.

 

‘Which one?” Jooheon asked.

 

“I bet his son would be the cutest hamster ever!” Minhyuk said and Jooheon nodded.

 

“yeah, quite funny remembering it” Jooheon chuckled at the memory.

 

“yeah, but I was right.” Minhyuk then took a deep breath just as Jooheon looked at him with wide eyes (as wide as his eyes could go). “I really like you Jooheon.” Minhyuk said and bit his lip. “I just want you to know.” Minhyuk finished and Jooheon shook his head and it made Minhyuk frown.

 

But then Jooheon’s face lit up, his lips curved into a smile and his eyes turning into crescents. “You know, I was thinking of how to confess to you and then here you are confessing first.” Jooheon said and Minhyuk smiled and then laughed.

 

“You know this sounds super cheesy.” Minhyuk remarked.

 

“You haven’t seen enough of Hoshi and Woozi to say that this is cheesy.” Jooheon remarked and as the last bell rang, they walked out of the room, hands interlaced and both smiling.

“Oh great, now we have to cover our eyes.” Woozi remarked as they all met up in the gates.

 

“Nah, your eyes are glue to Hoshi anyway.” Jooheon remarked as they laughed their way to Trespass.

**Author's Note:**

> that was really weird I guess… btw there is so much feels for SVT-MonstaX moments during music programs~ yay for their friendship and I super love it ^^ so I hope you find this interesting enough ahhahah


End file.
